


Unintended

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger born of worry, Angry Dean, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt!Cas, Loss of Grace, M/M, Mark of Cain, Protective Dean, Season 9, Sex, annoyed moose, sexxxxxxxx, turns out fluffy in the end tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt I worked off of: Anger born of worry. <br/>Really angsty at first, ends up fluffy. Season Nine problems. Mentions of problems with Cas' stolen grace, Mark of Cain, Sam is just an angry moose. Cas gets hurt, Dean is a worried and angry boyfriend. </p><p>Title from a Muse song, Unintended. <br/>Enjoy!! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

A shock of light destroyed any hint of shadow remaining in the warehouse, diminishing screams to gurgles and bodies to ash. Just as soon as the light had arrived, it vanished, leaving the two humans in the room crumpled over themselves on the hard cement floor, grappling blindly at their fallen weapons. Dean was the first to recover from the white light blast, retrieving his jagged knife and stumbling to his feet, shouting, “Cas!”

The angel himself was doubled over and spewing out some dark fluid. “Cas!” Dean shouted more frantically as he watched that happen, rushing to his side and grabbing the lapels of the angel’s tan coat.

“Dean I-” His words were cut off by another choke of blood falling from his lips.

“Cas what the hell?!” Sam was now standing before them. Cas wiped his mouth on his sleeve, but still leaving trails of blood on the side of his mouth.

“I may have… over-exerted my grace.”

Dean’s hands gripped tight into his shoulders, trying to pick him up off the floor, but the angel leaned forward again to cough out more dark blood.

“Cas, c’mon!” Dean’s usually macho voice was strangled with panic, finally getting the angel off the concrete. Cas swayed on his feet, nearly falling to the ground again if Dean had not wrapped a strong arm around his torso. They hurried to the Impala, Sam leading the way. Dean  practically carried Cas at his side.

He managed to hoist Cas into the back seat and quickly ran to the driver’s side to race back to the bunker. Cas gagged and leaned his head out the window to throw up more dark matter. Normally Dean would have yelled about the car, but Cas couldn’t help it.

Halfway to the bunker, Dean worried, “Cas, buddy, are you alive back there?”

“Y-yes, I’m… alive.”

“Hang in there, Cas, we’ll be home soon.” Sam threw in some encouragement.

Cas’ head wheeled around in dizzy, unseeing circles, _“‘Home’”_ he cracked a weak smile, then coughed blood down the front of himself, splattering blood down the front of his trench coat and staining his white shirt. Dean’s heart thrummed faster than the motor in the roaring car as he pushed it well over 100.

After an agonizingly long drive, they returned to the bunker. Dean killed baby, ran out his door and swept Cas up in his arms, all in what seemed like one fluid movement. Sam raised his eyebrow a bit, but followed hurriedly, knowing this was bad.

As Dean sped into the bunker with Cas clutched in his arms, the dark haired man commented, a bit embarrassed, “I am capable of walking, Dean.”

“Really?” Dean scoffed. “No, Cas.” Dean shouted at Sam to get some things to take care of Cas with, and quickly got him to one of the many bedrooms.

He laid his body down gently. Cas wasn’t fully there at this point, his vision getting cloudy and his mind loopy. He held onto Dean’s arm with an iron grip, mumbling, “Dean,”

“Cas, listen, let’s take this dirty jacket off, hm?” Cas sat up weakly, mostly weighing on Dean to do so. Dean stripped the jacket from him, then helped unbutton the blood splattered white shirt, yanking the blue tie from it’s position around his neck. Once he got him shirtless and a little cleaner, Sam returned with a bucket of hot water and rags. He handed a wet rag to Dean, with which he cleaned off Cas’ bloody face and neck.

“Cas, what the hell happened?”

“I used too much grace, I… I uh, over estimated what I was capable of, I suppose.” He looked so ashamed and embarrassed of his weakness. He thought he was done being weak as soon as he stopped being human. He wanted to be the powerful angel he once was, the one that intimidated even Dean Winchester.

“Cas, why would you do that? _Smiting_?”

“You were in trouble.” He coughed, blood speckling his lip, “I heard your prayer.” Cas looked up at Dean with the same loyal blue eyes that had set on him that night in the barn, “I always come when you call.” He added softly, then fluttered unconscious.

…………………

“Dean, he’ll be okay, he always is.”

“Yeah what if he isn’t this time?! What if he cut it too close? I’ve never seen him do THAT!” Dean brought his fist down hard on the wood of the table he paced around. “Y’know, this stolen grace thing, I knew it wa’nt gonna come cheap!”

“Yeah, I know.” Sam sighed, gazing longingly at the book Dean had interrupted him from. He rubbed his face with his hands, “Why don’t you just go talk to him? Tell him that you’re upset? Rather than breaking our stuff.”

Dean’s eyes scorched with flames, “Yeah, Sammy? That what you think?” He threw some ancient vase at the wall, shattering the crafted clay stone to pieces.

“Okay, enough! Go work out your shit with Cas! Don’t yell at me about it.”

“There’s nothin’ to say to Cas!” He swung at a side table, knocking a leg off and huffing at the remains.

A soft padding of socked feet entered the room quietly, then stopping at the entrance to the study. Cas had the comforter of the bed wrapped around him, to disguise his upper body nakedness. His soft blue eyes met the remains of the table on the ground.

Dean’s ragged breathing slowed at the sight of Cas, his heart slowing and his shoulders slumping a little. Sam took a breath and opened his book again, ready to ignore the shit storm that was about to happen.  

“Cas, you should be resting.” Sam softly scoffed at the dramatic change of tone in Dean’s voice.

“What do you need to say, Dean?” Cas cut through the crap, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes at the hunter. He started slowly, taking a small step towards him, “I understand you’re… angry?”

Dean huffed a breath, “Yes, I’m angry, Cas. Damn right I’m angry.” Dean took a step towards him.

“Why, Dean?” Cas’ voice softened, reaching for understanding and peace between them. Sam slunk out of the room without either of them noticing thankfully.

Dean’s voice remained hostile, as did his stance, “You just… you know your grace is weak, Cas, and you can’t just burst in all mighty and halo a glowin’ when you-”

“You’re angry because I saved you?”

“I’m angry because you are not strong enough to save me and you’re gonna get yourself killed Cas, and I can’t-”

Castiel interrupted again, “Dean,” He closed the space between them and set a soft hand on Dean’s shoulder, feeling it tense under his touch. He met the hunter’s glowing green eyes, “Dean, I’m okay.”

“No… you’re not, Cas. And you need to admit that you’re not.”

Cas pulled his hand off Dean, his face crumpling with pain, “I’m just as much the angel I was!” He suddenly burst out, then seemed to catch himself and stumbled backward, “I… I should be going…”

Dean caught his arm before he could escape, “Cas.”

Cas’ eyes were filled with pain, “I don’t want to be a burden, Dean. I’d rather disappear than become that.” He yanked out of Dean’s grip then disappeared into the hallway. Dean stood in the mess he’d created, sighing and looking after the empty space in front of him.

……………………

A week or so had passed since then, Dean had convinced Cas to stay, but it hadn’t been easy. The atmosphere was stiff with tension any time Dean or Cas were in the same room together. Sam couldn’t handle it, so most the time he kept his distance. Cas was getting better, he didn’t cough blood any more, but his powers were deteriorating.

He began to move less, staying in bed most the time, he even took to drinking water and eating every so often. He hoped the food or water might help, but it did nothing for him. Dean got worse with worry, becoming more and more angry every day. His only coping mechanism was drinking and working on imaginary problems on the Impala.

Cas had been wearing his clothes because his were stained with blood and no one had bothered to clean them. They were all in a rut of depression, Cas dealing with his impending loss of grace, Dean with the mark of Cain, and Sam with all of the bullshit in between.

Dean made his nightly visit to Cas’ room, half checking on the angel and half making an excuse to speak to him, “G’night Cas, you need anything?”

The dark haired man lied in a lump on the bed, not even turning to face Dean as he entered. He drew in a shaky breath, turning slowly, his fingers clutching the blanket around him, “Dean, you don’t have to keep doing this.”

Dean’s eyebrows crumpled, “What do you mean?”

Cas sat up, meeting Dean’s face hesitantly, “I know that I’m a burden, you don’t have to keep me here. I’m no good to you anyway.”

Dean shut the door behind him, trying to control the fire Cas’ words just started. He spoke through his teeth, “Cas, shut up.”

“It’s the truth, Dean. I know what I am.” He gulped, his voice shaking and fading away. Dean really tried to control the anger boiling in him, he was really bad at that these days. He sat himself gently on the edge of the bed, knotting his fingers together over his lap.

Cas looked at him apprehensively. Dean asked softly, cooly, too controlled, “Are you done?”

Cas didn’t reply, just looking at him nervously. Dean ran a hand through his own hair, “Cas, all of that… is bullshit.” He met the angel’s sad eyes, “You are not a burden, you are not weak, your grace may be fading but that doesn’t mean you are any less of an angel to me.”

Cas’ gaze bore into Dean’s face, really wanting to accept these words as truth, just lacking the confidence to. “But, Dean,”

“No, listen to me.” He sighed, “We don’t keep you around because you are useful, because you’re a weapon to us.” He touched Cas’ shoulder, “Cas, you’re family. Don’t you understand that by now?”

‘Family’, that phrase made Cas happy but also crushed something inside him, he couldn’t explain why. He just always wanted to be something more to Dean.

“Thank you, Dean.” He stared down at his hands in his lap. Dean figured the conversation was over and got up to go to bed. As he reached for the door Cas cried, “Wait!”

He turned, the look on his face making Cas’ heart race and flutter. “D-Dean, I… there’s something else I need to say.”

A look of confusion painted Dean’s face. Cas got up from the bed, approaching him slowly, looking small in Dean’s slightly oversized AC/DC t-shirt. The sound of his heart beat must have been filling the room as every instinct told him this was idiotic. Dean’s eyes became wider the closer Cas stepped, “Cas?” he warned, “What are you doing?”

Cas was stepped so far into his personal space he could breathe the hunter’s low voice that smelled of fresh whiskey. Cas gripped a loop on Dean’s jeans, securing him close before making a jumpy move at Dean’s lips, meeting them with amateur quickness and sloppiness. His lips barely grazed Dean’s before he yanked backwards with a dark blush and shaky hands, panting, “I just thought you sh-should know.”

Dean’s face froze, his lips slightly parted from the chaste kiss, his face a fresh pink. Of all the things he expected Cas to do or say right then, that was the last of them. He stared at the blushing angel who collapsed into himself in embarrassment and shyness, hiding his face from Dean.

“Cas, what the… what the hell, man?”

It had all gone wrong, just like Cas had expected, he’d been rejected by Dean. He knew he would never get past this, not this. He wouldn’t survive a rejection from Dean Winchester, the only thing in the universe that held any substance for him. The only human he’d ever cared about or dare even loved.

Cas turned away to run, to hide, anything, but was snatched by a strong hand, then mashed into a muscular chest, met by a gruff voice, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“D-Dean, I’m sorry, I thought that-”

“Cas” Dean breathed, then grabbed the angel’s jaw, yanking his face up and sealing his worries shut with a hard kiss. His arms constricted around the smaller man’s body, keeping him held tightly to himself, and he surprised himself with how much Cas’ innocent little kiss had left him wanting so much more. He felt Castiel’s body melt against him, his innocent lips catching up with Dean’s hungry mouth, allowing the hunter to part his lips and devour him. He began to feel dizzy and weak.

Cas’ hands clutched Dean’s shirt, his knees betraying him and weakly giving out. Dean held him up effortlessly, still growling and kissing him hard, releasing the five years of tension with a hungry kiss.

Cas gasped against Dean’s lips, breaking the kiss and reeling his eyes up to gaze at Dean with amazement. For the first time in months, Dean cracked a smile. Cas couldn’t help but smile back, breathlessly wondering, “Dean? I?”

“Do you believe me now?”

“Y-yes, I do… Dean, how did…?”

“Don’t ruin it.” Dean leaned down into Cas, his lips finding a nook where Cas’ neck met his jawline, the touch making the dark haired man mewl like a cat. Dean’s fingers gripped Cas’ shoulders in his hands, leading the angel to the edge of the bed. The backs of Cas’ knees hit the mattress and he fell weakly backwards, he had a moment to catch Dean’s gaze, which was sultry and filled with desire.

Cas wheezed, “Do you always look at family like this?” His teasing only made Dean’s smile spread wider, revealing perfect white teeth. He muttered something in Enochian at the stunning sight in front of him.

Dean ran a hand up Cas’ long leg, “Well, most family doesn’t secretly harbor a huge crush on me.” Cas turned bright red. He thought Dean was just oblivious all this time. It made it so much worse that he knew.

“You… knew?” He felt betrayed, lied to.

“Of course I knew, you idiot.”

“You’re a coward.” Cas snapped at him and tried  to scramble backwards under the sheets, but was stopped by Dean’s strong hands once again. “Let go of me!”

He was taken over by embarrassment. Dean pulled him to his body, then lied him down, hovering over him and breathing down his neck, “Cas,” Blue eyes fluttered shut at the way he said his name. This all felt so wrong, Cas was family, but at the same time Dean marveled at the way Cas’ hips locked in place with his own, and the way his neck was the perfect hiding spot for Dean’s face. Dean snuck a hand up his shirt, feeling the soft, pale skin lying underneath.

Cas’ breath hitched, “Dean,” His deep blue eyes melted into pools of green.

“Cas,” he replied with a smirk on his plump, pink lips. He began to work at a spot on Cas’ neck with his tongue, marking his territory and sucking a purple hickey into his skin. Cas gripped at his hair where he could, moaning and writhing under his body. Dean moved his hips once in a teasing movement up against Cas, drawing a whimper from the angel.

He knew Cas liked him, and that made it slightly easier to do this, but he still felt his stomach twist and flutter with nervousness as he did this. He struggled to maintain his confidence, really having no idea what to do with a man, or with Cas. He worried over whether it would ruin their relationship, if this was just too much, if he was misinterpreting.

His thoughts were interrupted by a yank on his hair and suddenly lips on his. Cas kissed him lovingly, sweet and slow. His lips moved over Dean’s with meaningful precision and care, his fingers stroking the back of Dean’s neck as he did. It was the softest kiss Dean had ever received, even softer than women’s. Cas kissed with such caution and gentleness that it made Dean’s heart skip around nervously. Nobody had ever kissed him and made him understand fully just through lips how much he was loved.

As it ended, Dean reeled, touching Cas’ face gently, murmuring, “Jesus, Cas.”

Cas smiled nervously, “Was that acceptable?” He could be so robotic at times.

Dean chuckled, “Ye-eah Cas, that was acceptable.” He gripped the angel’s dark downy hair and bit down on his lip, changing the mood quick. Cas moaned against his mouth again, twisting under his touch.

His eager hands pushed at Dean’s shirt, trying to roll it up his stomach. Dean leaned off long enough for Cas to get the shirt off, then did the same to him, dragging his fingernails down Cas’ chest, drawing out another moan. Cas moaned like a virgin.

It was weird, all of this, but it was Cas, Dean couldn’t say no to him. Not again. He rolled, bringing Cas on top. The angel straddled Dean, legs on either side of him, crashing down to suck on Dean’s neck the way Dean had on his. He learned quick, also dragging his fingernails down Dean’s sides, making him wriggle and harden under him. Cas felt that too and began to buck his hips by instinct, creating delicious friction.

“Caaas.” Dean moaned, throwing his head back in the pillows and gripping the headboard behind him. Cas’ hands feathered over Dean’s biceps, appreciating every muscle he could see. He mumbled Enochian along Dean’s skin, trailing kisses as he did.

Dean got the odd sensation that his ribs were tingling. He ignored it, focusing on Cas’ lips and low, grumbling voice. The tingling persisted, beginning to burn in his bones. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a moan as Cas’ hand found the front of his jeans. Cas continued his Enochian babbling in the back of his throat.

Dean felt his ribs distinctly, like a dull glow and rumble, “Cas, my ribs…” He thought the angel might have some idea what the hell was happening.

Cas smiled, “I was reciting the love letter I wrote on your rib cage.”

Dean’s voice got husky, “I thought that was angel warding?”

“It is… I just added a little bit more to yours.”

“You sappy sonovabitch.” Dean gasped as Cas’ hand gripped at his hardness. “Wo-oah slow down.”

“No.” Cas growled low, “I’ve waited too long to slow down now.” He began to unbutton Dean’s jeans, to Dean’s protest.

“Hey,” He pressed a hard, wet kiss to Dean’s mouth to shut him up as he ripped his jeans off, followed quickly by his boxers. Dean blushed from the sudden complete nakedness, but Cas didn’t waste any time. He ripped his mouth from Dean’s lips and suddenly flew south, surrounding Dean’s hardness in his warm, perfect mouth.

“Ohhh god!” Dean gasped at the suddenness and boldness the angel moved with. After he’d gotten his mouth on him, Cas really didn’t know what to do. Dean reached down and grabbed Cas’ hair his his hand, gently leading his head up and down. Cas quickly understood, moving his head up and down, along with his tongue, teasing every inch of Dean as he moved, maintaining suction all the while.

Dean never thought receiving a blowjob from a literal angel would be one of his sexual adventures, but he was beyond grateful nonetheless. Cas was brilliant at it, oddly enough. His fingers dug into Dean’s hips as he bobbed his head up and down, gulping his length at ease, taking it all. Dean floundered and gasped in amazement, his breath hitching and struggling raggedly.

“Caaaaas.” He drew out the angels name in a desperate moan. Cas began to work his hand at the base, running his tongue over Dean’s sensitive head, making the hunter pant and writhe. “Cas! Jesus fuck!”

He suddenly pushed Cas away, to which the angel cocked his head in confusion, beginning to ask, “Did I do somethi-”

Dean smashed Cas’ big wet lips, sitting up and raking his hands down the angel’s muscular back, leaving long red lines down his skin. Dean panted, breaking the kiss and hurrying to undo Cas’ black slacks. It was a little hard to get the zipper undone with the eager boner pressed up against it. After a struggle, Dean got him out, then ripped off the pants and boxers with a swift pull. Cas opened his mouth to ask again if he’d done something wrong, but Dean grabbed his ass and groaned, “Cas, look at me.”

He complied, big eyes staring into Dean’s. Dean moaned, “Tell me if I hurt you.” And with that, he led Cas’ hips down and sat him right on himself, crying out and biting Cas’ shoulder as the contact was made.

Cas mewled, leaning forward onto Dean, wrapping his arms around his neck and whimpering, but begging, “More.” Dean obeyed, pushing in further, drawing muffled moans from both of them. Dean suddenly became aware of Sam’s existence and moved his shoulder toward Cas, offering, “Bite me.”

Cas would have laughed at one of Dean’s usual snarky phrases, but this time he was serious. With each of their mouths on each other’s skin, biting down hard, Dean pushed in and bottomed out, sharing a mutual moan. Dean stroked Cas’ back lovingly, mumbling against his skin, “You okay?”

Cas nodded into his neck, hugging him tighter and moving his hips ever so slightly, trying to accommodate to the pain. He began to get the hang of it, moving his hips, driving Dean crazy from the slowness.

Dean tried to be patient, but he lost it, flipping Cas over and slamming him into the bed, pinning his body and thrusting. Cas panted out quick, surprised moans, looking up at the image of Dean’s godlike body moving and thrusting into him so dominantly. He groaned in a deep animalistic tone, grabbing Cas’ thigh in a bruising grip, holding it out of his way as he found his rhythm and pounded the sputtering, gasping angel.

Cas gripped at the sheets, churning, wanting to scream, looking for anything to hold onto. Dean slammed his arm down on Cas’ chest, holding him down and fucking him. Cas dug his nails into Dean’s arm, gnawing on a pillow, keeping his screams muffled. He held onto Dean’s arm for dear life as the hunter shook the bed beneath them. Cas called out his name, releasing the pillow from his mouth. Dean moved his arm, putting a hand over his mouth and smiling, cooing, “Shhhh,”

“D-Deeeeeann!” He shouted against his hand. Dean’s hips slowed, and he wrapped his arms around Cas, shifting from hard fucking to actually looking at Cas’ face. He gazed at Cas, his eyes suddenly sweet like honey, revealing just how much of a softie he really was. He hugged Cas to his body, thrusting slow, but deep, making Cas shake with each thrust.

Dean peppered Cas’ neck with sloppy, loving kisses as he took him. Cas just shivered with bliss, sinking into the mattress and breathing Dean’s scent, closing his eyes and softly running his hands through his hunter’s hair.

“I love you, Dean.” He felt the words fall out of him before he could stop and think of the consequences. The words just dropped out as he breathed out air, simple as that. He felt Dean tense a little, but he didn’t feel embarrassed for saying it. He hugged Dean tighter as the thrusts got harder, then with a moan from Dean, stopped all at once.

As Dean came his head drooped onto Cas’ chest, his reply slipped out of his mouth lazily, “Love you too, Cas.” Dean’s hand found Cas’ hardness and he began to move, moaning, “I really do, Cas. I really, really do.” Cas gasped, not only at the love confession, but the amazing things Dean’s hand was doing to him. He tried to reply, but couldn’t breathe. It didn’t take long before Cas was crying out and gripping Dean through his orgasm, holding on like he might slip into another dimension.

“Deeeean,” He was breathless, unable to move.

Dean’s voice was filled with a smile, “Yes, Cas?” He stroked his flushed, sweaty cheek.

“D-Dean, you r-really lo-”

“Yes.” He interrupted, crawling up beside Cas and pulling the panting man to his chest. “Of course I do, you idiot.”

They lied in content silence for a few minutes, before their hearts stopped at the annoyed yell of a little brother down the hallway, “WHEN I SAID WORK YOUR SHIT OUT, I DIDN’T MEAN THIS. BUT GOOD FOR YOU. I’M GONNA DRINK BLEACH NOW, THANKS.”

Dean couldn’t help the laughter that ripped out of him, it shook his chest and Cas’ face that lied on it. Cas sat up, with some effort, looking at the door with a panicked face. “Did we upset Sam?”

Dean laughed harder, rumbling and shaking the bed with his uncontrollable cackles. Cas blushed hard, “Dean! It’s not funny!” He smacked his chest, folding his arms over his own. Dean reached at Cas, rubbing a circle into his back and trying to come down from his laughing fit.

“C-Cas,” he hissed, cackling.

“Dean it’s not funny!” Cas fought a smile and reached to hit Dean’s stupid laughing face. Dean just kept giggling, and as Cas raised a fist at him to pretend punch, Dean just gave his knuckles a kiss, continuing to chuckle and wheeze.

“Damn you, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
